During manufacturing of components from plate-like workpieces, (e.g., sheet metal) components with a specific outer contour and reshapings on both sides of the surface of the sheet metal often need to be manufactured. Such two-sided manufacture components may be manufactured by progressive tools (e.g., a system including an automatic feeding system that carries a plate-like workpiece past a series of stations each performing a dedicated manufacturing operation on the plate-like workpiece). However, such progressive tools are not flexible and are not efficient for small quantities or small batch sizes.
Another option is to first stamp the contours of the components and subsequently perform the desired reshaping. Related thereto, an elaborate handling of the components is necessary, causing this procedure to involve great effort.
Therefore, to efficiently manufacture such components, manufacturing in a punching machine, or a combined laser punching machine, is desirable. However, regarding open and/or filigree reshapings manufactured by reshaping in a downwards direction, there is a potential problem that these reshapings may be deformed when the sheet metal is moved on a work support of the punching machine or laser punching machine by a collision therewith, so that the component is unusable.